1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus and electronic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As conventional navigation apparatuses, there are widely known small-sized portable navigation apparatuses with simplified structure and portability (hereinafter, referred to as Portable Navi), also known as personal navigation device; and in-vehicle navigation apparatuses accommodated and fixed in a recess portion (DIN opening) formed in a dashboard of a vehicle. The in-vehicle navigation apparatuses are capable of guiding with high accuracy by use of the information supplied from vehicles such as vehicle speed, and some of the in-vehicle navigation apparatuses are equipped with audio devices.
In recent years, the navigation apparatuses with portability of the Portable Navi and high-accuracy guide function of the in-vehicle navigation apparatus have been studied.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-318792, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-328026, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-524570, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-239895 disclose a configuration where a navigation portion can be detached from an in-vehicle apparatus mounted in a vehicle. By removing the navigation portion from the in-vehicle apparatus, the navigation portion can be used as a Portable Navi of a single unit.
Also, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-166848, the navigation apparatus is taken out of the vehicle and can be used while walking. In addition, when mounted in a vehicle, the navigation apparatus is in a car-navigation mode, and when taken out of the vehicle, the navigation apparatus is in a person-navigation mode.
The in-vehicle apparatus that detachably retains the navigation apparatus is provided with: a main operating portion for operating the in-vehicle apparatus or the navigation apparatus attached thereto; and a removal operating portion for removing the navigation apparatus attached to the in-vehicle apparatus.
However, when the main operating portion and the removal operating portion are adjacently arranged, there is the possibility of operating the removal operating portion mistakenly while operating the main operating portion.